Suspicions
by fanoflost
Summary: Previously named 'Their Dreams':: As they go about their daily business, they can't help but think of each other. But what happens when speculated theory starts going around Stars Hollow? LL.
1. Late

_(A/N: Just a quirky fic about Lorelai and Luke. Yes, it's my first Gilmore Girls fic, so I'm taking a risk. . Hopefully you'll like it. Um, I just started recently (Okay, since February) watching the re-runs on ABC Family, so I can't say I'm a true GG fan yet. Alas, this is before Lorelai and Luke go out, and all that. Also, this is set before Rory goes to Yale. It's just too hard to write when she's at Yale, and Lorelai is at home. So, Rory is at Chilton, and with Dean. Because Dean's just cool. ;) )_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gilmore Girls, why would I be here?

* * *

**-Their Dreams-**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Late-

* * *

**

Luke had always wondered what it'd be like to go out with Lorelai Gilmore; the girl who was known to never keep a boyfriend for more then a year. Not that he'd ever find out. Luke was only the coffee supplier in the raving Gilmore woman's life, nothing more, nothing less. He was pretty positive she had never felt anything for him, so why put himself in a position where he had to be the vulnerable one?

Questions like these raged through his head as he unlocked the diner for it's usual early rush.

Kirk, as per usual, was the first inside, not that there was a group waiting for Luke anyway, and he snatched the table by the window just as he always did.

"Luke, do you know if your radishes are fresh?" he asked.

"What? Kirk, I don't have any radishes." Luke replied, stunned at the randomosity of the question.

"…You don't?" Kirk questioned, the look on his face perplexed.

"No. Why would I want to stock up on radishes?" Luke's voice grew more tired of this conversation by the minute.

Kirk paused, "…I don't know. I'll have to ask Taylor" After second thought, he added on, "I'll have the usual."

"Kirk, there is no usual for you." Luke groaned. He could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lorelai rolled over, her groans of despair falling in and out of tune with the alarm blaring from her clock. "It's too early!" She shouted at the thing, and with that, she pulled the pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound.

"…Mom? Are you up yet?" A familiar voice wafted from downstairs.

"No." Lorelai answered back, trying to figure out how to turn it off. "Rory, do you know how to turn off Clocksworth here?"

"I thought you said you weren't up." Rory came up the stairs, grinning.

Lorelai stared at her. "Who are you and where are you hiding my real daughter?" She couldn't believe that Rory was already up and dressed.

She just laughed and pushed the 'off' button on the alarm. "There."

"There? Are you implying that Clocksworth is my daughter?" Lorelai asked.

Rory responded sarcastically, "Oh yeah, mom, he is."

"…Then who are you?" Lorelai played along.

"The next door neighbor."

The phone rang, and Lorelai made her infamous pouty look. "Rory, can you get it?"

"Next door neighbors don't answer phones!" Rory called back, heading to get the phone anyway.

* * *

Luke looked up as the bell to the front door sounded, and in walked (or more like ran) Lorelai.

"…What happened?" Luke asked.

"Don't mind that question now. Two cups of coffee to go." Lorelai demanded.

"Coffee's bad for y-" Luke got cut off by her.

"Luke!"

"Fine, fine, I'm getting it. Anything else?" Once again, the bell rang, and in ran Rory.

"Mom, the clock is ticking!" She gulped down the air.

"Luke is being slow this morning!" Lorelai shot back.

"Hey, I'm not sl-" Luke tried to get in.

"Tick, tick, tick!" Rory tapped her watch.

Luke slid over two to-go cups of coffee and a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Lorelai asked, suspicion in her voice. "Nothing abnormal, right?"

"Two fruit bars." Luke answered innocently.

"MOM!"

"Coming, Rory. Jeez, it's not the grand prix!"

"It will be if you don't get moving!" Rory said impatiently, looking at her watch every 5 seconds.

Lorelai grabbed the cups, leaving the white bag. "Bye Luke!" She was halfway across the diner, almost to the door already.

"Wait, your bag!" Luke called after her.

"Screw the damn bag! I won't eat them anyway!" Lorelai was out the door and getting into her jeep.

* * *

Lorelai slammed the jeep into gear and shot off down the street, not noticing Luke stare after her out the window.

Soon pulling into the turnaround of Chilton, Lorelai brought the car to a halt. It sputtered to park, almost as if it was going to sleep,

"Damn Paris and her 6:30am meetings." Rory grumbled, grabbing her bag out of the back.

"Ah, now Rory, don't talk about your classmates like that." Lorelai grinned at her 17-year-old daughter.

"You're not the one who has to spend 9 hours a day with her, 10 if you count the Franklin meetings."

"How do you know?" Lorelai smiled.

"…Unless there's some pretty odd time machine, I doubt you are." Rory sighed and grabbed her cup of lukewarm coffee.

"Oh yeah, right." Lorelai smiled and kissed her cheek. "Have a good day." She waved after Rory.

"Bye mom!" Rory entered the building, and Lorelai swore that she could hear Paris already striking verbally at Rory, demanding why she took so long.

* * *

Luke looked up once more, as the familiar bell rang across the room. He gave Lorelai a small smile that he reserved only for her. "Care to explain earlier?"

"Paris." Lorelai shook her head, sitting down at the stool by the worn counter.

"…Paris? As is France?" Luke asked confusedly. He didn't did know what the woman was rambling on about half the time.

"No, as in little snob at Chilton." Lorelai smiled as Luke poured her a cup of coffee. "You're my hero."

Luke shook his head. "If I didn't do this, you'd probably bite off my head. Or talk to me to death. Whichever comes first." He smiled.

Lorelai just laughed and took a sip of the warm coffee that she loved so much. But soon she would find to love someone much more.

* * *

_(A/N: So, how'd you like it? I know, I know, not as good as some of you guys, but I gave it my best shot. If all goes well, an update tomorrow. Or possibly tonight. :) )_


	2. Work

_(A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, all 6 of them. ;) Also, I am very new to this thing, so I have a couple things to ask of you reviewers. First off, what does PDLD mean? And also JavaJunkie? Lol. I know, I know, but I've got to find out some way. Errrr, that's it for now. More to add, Lorelai, Sookie, and Michel are still at the Independence Inn.)_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**LLfreak8285: **I know! I like Dean way better then Jess, not to say that Jess wasn't good or anything, but still. Oh, believe me, this thing is going to literally crawl before they get together. :) Anyway, I can't stand it either when they rush it, because, you are so right, it just makes it seem… weird-ish. In an odd, good (most of the time) way.

**bloodymary2:** Yeah, I was worried about him. ((remembers to add lots of 'grunts' and 'ranting' to Luke character)) Also, I was really worried if I could get Lorelai to be her quirky self. It took a lot of thinking my part to make her really funny, because that's what makes Lorelai herself. Half the time, you can't tell if she's joking around, or really trying to make a point. :)

**damnmydooah: **Ok, first, I am really interested to see how you got your penname. Lol. Thanks so much for the compliment! I was completely flattered by it. :)

* * *

**-Their Dreams-**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Work-

* * *

**

Lorelai walked into the lobby of the Independence Inn, her face looking worn. Her usual morning caffeine had kicked in (finally), but it did nothing to help.

"Thank God, you're here!" Michel said, his face panicked. "Make them stop!"

Lorelai looked around, but nothing caught her eye. The lobby was basically empty except for two elderly women crocheting in the back. "What's wrong? Have the voices inside your head finally told you that you're indeed insane?" Lorelai gave him a half grin.

"I despise you." Michel huffed, "But that's beside the point. These two children… they're ruining everything!" He pointed at two toddlers laughing under the wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Michel, they're just two kids. Nothing's wrong with them laughing." Lorelai raised her eyebrows. It was a bit deep for even Michel to insult 3-year-olds.

"But it's breaking my concentration!" Michel protested, "Can you please find out what room they are in?"

"Why don't you just do it?" She answered as her cell phone gave out a shrill ring.

"Because I don't want to touch the phone! They slobbered all over it already!" He made a face.

But Lorelai wasn't looking at him, her eyes spotted Luke headed towards the staircase.

"Are you going to answer that, or will I throw it away?" Michel complained about the indecent noise coming from the cell.

She held up a finger to silence him, turned off her cell quickly thinking whoever it was would call back later if it was important, and made her way across the room, trying not to lose sight of Luke.

"Luke!" She called out, "What are you doing here?" Lorelai eventually caught up to him, falling into step with him.

"Sookie said one of the room's bed frames' broke last night." Luke grunted, not giving the full story.

"That's why we have maintenance men. We pay them good money to do what you're doing now. Unless somehow I missed something." She struggled to keep up with him.

At that exact moment in time, Miss Patty walked in, and saw the two walking down the hallway together. She immediately ran out of the lobby, and made a beeline straight for Babette's place.

* * *

Lorelai eventually gave in to the fact that Luke wasn't going to tell her everything, so she broke away, heading to the kitchen, where a wondrous smell had erupted. 

"Sookie, what have we got here?" Lorelai took in the aroma, letting it fill her nostrils.

"Today's lunch." Sookie said, diving for a pot.

"…Which is?" Lorelai pressed on.

"Broiled lamb chops, mashed potatoes, fresh green peas, corn on the cob, and New York cheesecake for dessert." She stated proudly. "Sounds great, huh?"

"It does." Lorelai gave her best friend a smile, "But what big event is it?"

"…Don't you remember?" Sookie stared at her in horror.

"…No. Am I supposed to?" Lorelai asked confusedly.

"Emily. She's coming here for lunch…" Sookie squeaked out. "She said you skipped last Friday Night's Dinner, so she's coming up today."

"Damn! I knew I was forgetting something!" Lorelai sighed. "Did you manage to catch what time she mentioned?"

"12 on the spot." Sookie answered.

All the sudden, the door to the kitchen flew open.

"Lorelai!" Babette ran in. "Patty's just told me the good news!"

"Dear God. Babette, my mother coming here isn't exactly a walk in the park!" Lorelai said.

"No, no, not that!" Babette crowed, "I heard about you and Luke this morning!"

"…Luke and I?" Lorelai asked, "What has Luke got to do with any of this?"

Just then, the man of the moment came walking in. "Sookie, the bed's fixed. Anything else?"

Babette squealed. "You guys must of done some good stuff! Breaking the bed!"

"What?" Lorelai nearly screamed.

"Patty just told me she saw you two heading for a room."

"No, no, no. Luke and I were just talking, Babette. Nothing went on!" Lorelai looked to Luke for help.

"We didn't do anything… dirty." Luke felt uncomfortable, talking about this subject in front of her, "Sookie just called about a broken bed frame, so I came down to fix it."

"Damn." Babette groaned. "And all that running for nothing."

* * *

_(A/N: So, what'd you guys think of it? Hopefully I sorta got Luke into character, and Lorelai didn't really get to be funny, and it was a short chapter, but I promise, there shall be better chapters then this. Also, no updates for a week, since I'm going to Virginia. Hopefully I'll get to catch a couple episodes there! And if not, then that's why man invented TiVo. ;) )_


	3. Peas

_(A/N: Vacation rocked. And I wrote so much, I was very pleased with myself, and treated me to a new CD. Woot! And none of you have answered the question about the PDLD, Lit, and JavaJunkie. What do they mean? Lol._

**Damnmydooah**- LOL! Awesome! Thanks for the positive feedback on the chapter! I was amazed to find GG on in Virginia at some odd hour of the night. My aunt almost had a heart attack when she found me awake, laughing my ass off at something Lorelai said. And I wrote this all the way home. I couldn't read my scribbles half the time, but by God I was writing:)

**Baby Girl Geller-Green**- Thanks! I was hoping I didn't overdo him too much. And I imagined Babette reacting somewhat like that. Thanks for the feedback:)

_Y'all, if you have a question about anything, just ask it, and I'll answer it. (Unless it has to do with the story in the future. Like if you ask "OMG! Wats gonna happen to LL?" I'm not going to answer.)_

**Disclaimer:** ASP owns the Gilmore Girls, not I. Though it'd be very nice if I did. ;)

* * *

**-Their Dreams-**

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Peas-

* * *

**

Emily stared at the peas, a look of pure disgust on her face. She hated peas, and she certainly wasn't going to waste her time pretending she liked them.

"I won't eat them." She spoke.

Lorelai looked up from her own plate, "Eat what, mom?"

"The peas. I hate them." Emily gave one of her infamous sighs.

"You haven't even tried them. They could be really good, but you haven't even given them a chance, so you wouldn't know." Lorelai answered, eating a huge spoonful of them to prove her point. She held back a face from the nutritional value.

Emily shook her head. "I won't like them."

"How do you know?" Lorelai shot back. It was obvious she was getting angered, and Emily could hear banging of pots and pans from the other room, compliments of Sookie.

"Because."

"Just try them, please? Sookie worked really hard on this meal." Lorelai sighed exasperatedly.

"No." Emily went on to examining the pork chop. "Is this thing edible?" She poked at it with the tip of her fork.

"Now they feel left out." Lorelai still went on about the peas.

Emily just gave her daughter a look, wondering how Lorelai ended up the way she was.

After the lunch, Emily stayed just long enough to insult the way Lorelai ran the inn, and then finally left.

Lorelai slumped in an easy chair and shook her head. "How is she my mother?" She asked no one in particular.

She could hear Sookie berating herself in the kitchen saying that she should of know that Emily only liked New York cheesecake, and hated peas.

* * *

Luke grunted as Lorelai entered the diner, letting only his eyes acknowledge she was there.

Lorelai sat down at the counter. "Coffee. Now." She rubbed her temple.

Luke nodded and poured her a cup, not pulling the usual "It's not healthy for you" on her. He knew that this foul mood could have only caused one thing. Her parents.

"How can she be my mom? Aren't moms supposed to congratulate their daughters on making it in life? And not force their granddaughters to come to dinners on Friday nights? And mothers are supposed to adore peas!" Lorelai ranted on, pausing every couple seconds to take a sip of coffee.

"Errrr…" Luke wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that question or not.

Lorelai shook her head and took a long gulp of the warm liquid, draining the cup and letting it calm her down.

"Want another refill?" Luke asked, eying the empty cup.

"Bring it on." Lorelai answered, shoving her cup to him.

* * *

Rory gave Dean a quick kiss and smiled at him.

"Tomorrow night, the movies?" He asked.

Rory grinned, "Wouldn't miss it. Well, not unless my mom finally went crazy and I would have to drive her to the nearest mental facility."

"I thought she was already crazy." Dean joked.

Rory laughed, "Nope, though the doctor was talking about some kind of medication…"

Dean snickered, "So, nine sound good?"

"Perfect. See you later, Dean." She quickly kissed him again and headed inside, the twilight just starting to show.

"Hey mom." Rory greeted her mother.

"Hey babe." Lorelai replied, "How was your day? I hope it was better then mine, because it sucked. Like on a scale on one to ten, ten being worst, it was very close-like tippy edge close-to being a ten."

"My day went considerably well. Probably way better then yours." She grinned.

"Probably." Lorelai answered. On a second thought she added, "Got any homework?"

"Yeah." Rory said, "Lots and lots."

"Then I take great pleasure in saying HA! to you." Lorelai grinned.

"I am rubber, you are glue, whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you."

"I hate that comeback." Lorelai grumbled.

"It hates you too." Rory smiled.

'Emily hates peas." Lorelai turned the conversation to the horrible lunch she had to encounter that day.

"Really? I always thought grandma loved veggies." Rory said, surprised at the sudden outburst of energy.

"I thought so too. I had to restrain myself from strangling the woman. She just had to show her true colors right when Sookie was in the next room."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Sookie nearly had a heart attack when she heard Emily complaining."

"Poor Sookie." Rory sighed. "She just can't understand that Grandma hates anything her maids don't cook for her. Actually, I don't think anyone else really understands either."

Lorelai changed the subject once again. "To Luke's?"

"To Luke's." Rory agreed.

* * *

_(A/N: I got another chapter. Coming up tomorrow. Don't get too used to these everyday updates. :) )_


	4. Dinner and Tips

_(A/N: Sorry about the long time without updates. I had this chapter all written out, but couldn't find the time to type it up. :( )_

**Baby Girl Geller-Green:** I'm going to _try_ to pull off everyday updates, but I'm not sure if that'll happen with this one. This week, I'm volunteering, leaving me little time to write. –sigh- Oh well, but don't worry, updates will be coming up soon!

**Kristen:** Awesome! I loved your state! So pretty and quiet, well, at least where I was. I'd set my alarm too, the only problem would that I'd probably sleep right through it. I know, I'm weird that way. ;)

**ETB4670:** I'm sorry I confused you. Lorelai went to Luke's because she needed coffee, because of the Emily fiasco. Then it shoots forward to the evening, where Dean walks Rory home from the bus stop, and then Lorelai and Rory go to Luke's after Lorelai explains her day. If that doesn't help, review me and tell me what else you don't get. I want to make this as understandable as possible for my readers.

**Javarox:** Thanks for answering one of my questions! I really, really, appreciate it!

**Muffin Is Injured: **-squee!- I was definitely not expecting you to review me back, but I can tell you, it totally made my day! Thanks for giving me that wonderful explanation of the PDLD thing, it made me laugh, especially the drunk part. :) Yeah, the second chapter wasn't that great for me either, but I was just filling in some stuff, and the whole night, I couldn't write a thing. The only thing I don't like about writing is those little 24 hour blips of writer's block. Also, congrats, that is the longest review I have EVER received. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls.

_Now on to the main attraction!

* * *

_

**-Their Dreams-**

**-Chapter 4-**

**-Dinner and Tips-**

**

* * *

**

"You know, when you're 50, you'll probably go diabetic from all this sugar." Luke nodded his head at the table filled with food.

"So says the man who provides the "bad" food for us." Rory replied, digging in.

"Yes, now go, and let us enjoy the food while we still can, O good food giver." Lorelai added.

"Good food giver? What kind of name is that?" Luke shook his head.

"I'd come up with a better one if you leave us alone." Lorelai answered, her mouth full of pancake.

Luke grunted, "You confuse me."

"Only 'cause we love you." Rory said, giving him a smile.

Luke shook his head, refilled their coffee cups, and went to go tend to the other customers.

* * *

Rory took a bite of her hamburger. "Mmmm… I think it's safe to admit that Luke's has the best food in Stars Hollow." 

"No. I have to disagree on that. Luke's has the best food in all of Connecticut." Lorelai prodded her fork at Rory.

Rory dodged the fork, "Agreed."

"And by far the best coffee." Lorelai proved this by downing almost her entire cup.

"Most definitely." Rory took a sip of hers too.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Lorelai asked, taking another bite.

"Other then Friday Night Dinner?" Rory questioned.

"Duh." Lorelai replied.

"I got a date with Dean afterwards." A smile flicked across her face.

"Ah… The Dean. So how are you liking it so far?"

"Liking what?" Rory asked, confused about her mom's comment.

"Being the girlfriend of a murderer." Lorelai kept a straight face.

"What? Dean isn't a murderer. I mean, I think I'd know if he was one."

"Yeah, probably dead too." Lorelai broke a smile, she couldn't help it.

"Liar." Rory laughed.

Lorelai gave a wicked grin. "I had you going too, for about 5 seconds. If it hadn't been for those meddling kids." Lorelai quoted an old Scooby-Doo episode.

"Damn them."

"Dean's an awesome, and he's so unbelievably lucky to have you, Rory." Lorelai spoke the truth this time.

Rory smiled, "I'm more lucky to have him." She started to shoot off into the Dean realm.

"Okay, okay, let's not get too sappy. There are children here."

Rory looked around. "Are not."

"If you count Kirk, there is."

"I heard that!" Kirk yelled across the diner.

"So? You shouldn't be eavesdropping anyway!" Lorelai shot back.

"I wasn't! I was just nearby, and accidentally heard some of your conversation." Kirk said.

"Kirk, you're 3 yards away. You couldn't of hard anything without eavesdroppi-" Lorelai got cut off by Luke's hand being placed over her mouth.

"Ha!" Kirk nearly screamed at her.

"Shut up, Kirk." Luke glared at him.

"Fine." Kirk went back to looking at his menu. "I can't believe you don't have any radishes." He stage whispered.

Luke just shook his head and said to Lorelai, "No more yelling. The customers already get harried enough by your coffee addiction." He removed his hand.

That's when they both felt it. Just a light little feeling telling them that there was more to this then just a coffee addiction.

* * *

Before too long, Rory had finished and Lorelai had gone to pay the bill. 

"5 bucks." Luke said.

"But we owe you more then that." Lorelai protested, digging around in her purse for her wallet.

"5 bucks." Luke repeated, "That's all I'm taking from you."

Lorelai sighed and gave in, handing him a crisp 5 dollar bill. "But just admit that we still owe you more."

Luke shrugged and grunted, inserting the money into the cash register.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lorelai headed back to the table, pauses for a moment, then walked out with Rory.

When Luke went to go collect their plates, he found another five stuck under a empty soda cup. He sighed and put it in his pocket, gathering the rest of the plates.

* * *

_(A/N: Hope you liked it! Kirk's always a fun character to mess around with, so expect him to be in most of the chapters, along with Miss Patty and Babette. :) )_


	5. Insomniac

_A/N: Hey, sorry about the long wait on updating this story. I lost the notebook, then temporarily gave up looking for it, then the new Harry Potter book came out, and I promised myself I wouldn't write until I finished that, so I did, then the next day, I looked in my backpack that was under my bed, and I found my notebook. Wow, life sure is weird sometimes. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer**: Hey, don't own Gilmore Girls, but ASP does. :)

**Suspicions  
**_Chapter 5  
_Insomniac 

For once in his life, Luke Danes could not sleep. The feeling deprived him, no matter how many times he rolled over, or adjusted the sheets. All that was going through his head were memories of her –of their friendship-, from the first time he saw the 16-year-old clutching baby Rory, to this night when he had found the five dollar bill under the soda cup. Every time he tried to block them out, they came back, stronger then ever.

He grunted, finally admitting to the fact that he would probably never get to sleep. Untangling himself from the mess his bed had become, he nearly tripped over a pillow that he had thrown on the floor. In his head, he could just hear Lorelai laughing at him. If only she had been there.

A sliver of moonlight shown through the window, illuminating everything in its path. Using it as a reference, he soon found the light switch, and flipped it on. The light temporarily blinded him for a minute, and he stumbled around in a daze.

"Dammit." He cursed as his foot hit a box of fruit that Jackson had left him the previous day.

Hobbling over to the small kitchen table, Luke deduced that Lorelai wouldn't have just been laughing, she would have been howling, letting the hilarity seep into the moment. And at that thought, Luke couldn't help but crack a smile.

------------------------------

Lorelai groaned as the alarm went off for a second time that morning. "Evil demons must live within you," She spoke to the clock.

"Moooooom!" Rory yelled from downstairs, "Get up! We don't want a repeat of yesterday, do we?"

"If it means I get to sleep in an extra ten minutes, then yes I do!" She shouted back. And with that said, she slammed her head back down into the pillow.

5 minutes later, after Rory had figured out her mom wasn't getting out of bed without a fight; Lorelai could hear Rory's saddle shoes clunking on the wooden steps. She just snuggled deeper into her pillow, and hugged the covers closer to her body.

The feeling of happiness wouldn't last long, as her daughter ripped the blanket away from her grasp. "Argh." Lorelai spoke, and curled up into a ball, trying to save some of the warmth. But only the morning's crisp cold air could be felt.

Just to let her mother know that she meant business, Rory started to belt out the theme song to Mister Roger's Neighborhood.

"Nooo!" Lorelai said, trying to compress the sound out of her ears. Finally it dawned on her that the only way she could escape was by doing one thing: Getting up. Lorelai rolled out of the bed, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm up."

Rory still sang louder, and Lorelai's words were drowned out within the 3 seconds of them being spoken.

"I'm UP!" She said, putting emphasis on the word 'up'.

Still the song came to no end.

"Rory, I'M UP, dammit!" Lorelai shouted. If the phone was to start ringing at the very moment, Lorelai could bet her life that it'd be Babette, calling to check up on everything.

Rory stopped singing abruptly and grinned at her mother. "Someone's on the grumpy side today."

"Someone is grumpy because their daughter decided that it would be just thrilling to sing Mr. Roger's song at 7:30. In the morning." She added the last sentence on after giving her response a second thought.

"Coffee makes the world go 'round." Rory said apologetically, watching these words take effect on Lorelai.

"Good idea." She said, "I'll be down in a sec, babe."

Rory left the room, Lorelai could hear her down in the kitchen already a couple seconds later. After comtemplating on getting back in bed, she vetoed the idea, only because Rory would come and start back up again; a situation the 32-year-old mother wished not to repeat.

After slipping on some more work-ish clothes, she dabbed on a bit of make-up, pulled a brush through her hair, and headed on down.

"Rory?" She called out, the name bouncing off the walls of the house.

"She lives!" Rory joked, coming to greet her.

"Yes, I do. And I shall live one more day happier if you say you have no plans for tonight between the times of 6:30 and 9pm. You could see last week's dinner results yesterday at the Inn."

Rory smiled, "Rumor has it that I'm free tonight until 9."

"Good boy, rumor." Lorelai smiled, "Luke's for breakfast?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Rory replied, and within minutes, they were already halfway down the street.

-------------------------------------

_A/N: Hope you liked it. :) Sorry about the short chapter. Time seemed to run out on me today._


	6. Public

_A/N: Well, updating proves to be hard sometimes, but yes, I finally am. If you all know whom Jack Johnson (a singer) is, ad like his music, more brownie points towards you. I have discovered him, and I must say, in my own little world, he's at the top of Billboard charts. :)_

_Also, this is the chapter where the title of this particular fic comes into play._

**Disclaimer**: If I were to own Gilmore Girls, then I certainly wouldn't be here. So, that's why I don't own GG, because I could never leave here. :)

**Suspicions  
**_Chapter 6  
_Public 

Lorelai and Rory sauntered into the Diner, just like any other usual day, sat down at the counter as always, and Rory called out sweetly, "Luke! Come give us our daily dosage of muffins and coffee!"

"And apparently a new look." Lorelai added, looking around at all the people staring at the duo. "…What's up with you guys?" She asked the whole diner. "Someone add crack into your coffee?"

Taylor spoke up, "Lorelai, why are you wearing that hideous outfit? You're seeing Luke for goodness sake!"

Lorelai looked down at her shirt, which was dark green with rhinestones scattered across it, and saw nothing wrong. "Since when have you become Queer Eye For the Straight Guy, Taylor?" She shot back. Lorelai had a thing for not liking people when they criticized how she dressed. This point had been proven numerous times, including one cheerleader, a cafeteria, and a handful of mashed potatoes. Her mother hadn't been able to show her face for days.

"I just think more appropriate dress should come into play when you start up dating again."

Rory's face fell darkly; she knew her mother still hadn't really gotten over Max yet. "Luke," She called out. "We could really be using those muffins right about now." Her fingers started drumming against the countertop, like they always did when she got nervous.

Lorelai was speechless for several moments, opening and closing her mouth, trying to think of a perfect comeback. But it seemed that her quick thinking had broke down, just when she needed it the most too. "But it's _Luke_…" Was all she could say at the moment. And she turned quickly back around in her stool, her brown eyes searching for something, anything, to concentrate on while she waited for her food.

When Luke came out a couple minutes later, clutching two cups of freshly brewed coffee and a plate of chocolate chip muffins, he instantly noted something was wrong. The atmosphere had changes in the Diner, some good, some bad, but this was everything compared to those. The whole room was silent, some staring at Lorelai, others, it had seemed, found an interest in their bacon and eggs.

And that's when he noticed something different about the woman in front of him. A look of weariness had come over her, and it was evident that she could possibly break down in tears at any given time. "…Lorelai?" He stammered, scared that if he said much more that he might break the frail look holding her together.

Lorelai stared up at him, and said quietly, "It's seems you and I are dating." She hated herself when his face paled, and an expression of surprise came over his usual grumpy one.

"…What?" Luke said, his hand shaking, nearly dropping the plate.

"Ask them for the details. The people of our town seem to know more about our love lives them we do apparently." She spat, her anger directing at the supermarket owner.

"Taylor!" Luke nearly bellowed, "What the hell did you do?"

The portly man jumped about a foot in his chair, scared of the tone Luke had used. "Goodness, Luke, no need to yell." He spluttered.

"Oh, I believe there is." Luke shot back, "Enough of this crap. Lorelai and I are NOT dating. We never have, and we probably never will." He threw down his rag, the water droplets splattering across the register's side. "Does everyone understand me?"

Every man, woman, and child, in the diner nodded, save Lorelai, who seemed to pale even more. Picking at her pastry, she took a quiet sip of coffee, and tried her best to savor the taste. But nothing, not even coffee, could save this morning from going bad.

------------------------------------------------

Rory quickly kissed her mother goodbye, "I've got the catch the bus to Chilton." She said.

Lorelai just gave her a nod, and a simple "Bye, babe." before going back to stirring her coffee. She knew she couldn't leave just yet; it'd seem too obvious that she was upset, and she didn't want to make matters worse for Luke.

The man of the hour came by, asking if she wanted a coffee refill. "On the house," he said, giving her a small smile.

Suddenly, just as if she realized where she was, Lorelai shot up from the seat, and was grabbing a to-go cup from the back of the counter. She poured the rest of the fluid from the ceramic one into the Styrofoam one, and quickly snapped on the lid. "Love ya," the words came out from her mouth before she could catch them, but her face didn't change as she practically ran outside.

Luke stood there in shock, the grip on the coffee pot loosened, and the glass bubble fell to the floor, shattering. Everything in the diner had gone dead silent again; only this time it wasn't a guilty silent, but a stunned silence.

Kirk was up and out the door before the rest of them even got the idea through their heads. "I have to be dreaming," Others said, and Patty even far enough as pinching herself to make sure this was reality.

But Luke didn't move. It was almost as if he was rooted to the spot, coffee weaving in and out between his shoes. He had waited so long to hear those words, and now that they had been spoken, he wasn't sure what to do. Dimly aware of the other inhabitants of the Diner, all her could say was "Out. Come back in an hour or so."

Many people had objected to this, and Taylor yelled out that this was improper etticate for a business to close it doors so early.

"You started this whole mess, Taylor. Now it's my job to clean it up. Get out NOW!" Luke shot back, getting angry. His fists had clenched, and one could tell by the look on his face that he meant business. 5 minutes later, the diner had been deserted, and the 'Open' sign had been switched to the other side.

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: Now how's that for a chapter? Lots of Lorelai/Luke fluff for you guys, plus a bit of angst. Just the way I like it. I would continue on with this chapter, but A) I have to leave to head out somewhere, and B) this chapter would turn into 15 billion pages long if I kept on writing. :) I'll update this thing ASAP, and please R&R._


End file.
